Star Crossed
by sci-fi.is.my.life
Summary: Star crossed lovers are forever entwined when Fate deals their hand. Akuroku.


Star Crossed

Rating: I don't think it's that bad so M to be on the safe side

Pairings: AkuRoku don't like don't read

Summary: Roxas and Axel's lives have always been entwined and always will if Fate gets its way.

Authors Note: Just a one shot I came up with on AkuRoku day. Happy Belated AkuRoku Day by the way. Huh that rhymed. . .

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No matter how many chocolate bars I offer. . .

They had known each other since before they could remember. They were next door neighbours, they went to the same school and always had done, their parents worked together; they had even gone to the same swim classes. It was as if fate had made it impossible for the pair not to meet each other.

Between their houses there was a huge old tree, with wide branches that reached Roxas' window on one side and Axel's on the other. When they were both 5 during the summer holidays their Dads had built them a tree house. The tree house was huge, as big as the tree could hold, so it was fairly large. The boys turned to into their secret hideout. As they got older and reached junior high Roxas had developed a complex series of mirrors that acted as a messaging system. If either of the pair shone their laser pointer into the mirror on their respective window sill it would bounce across the tree house and cast a red light shaped into their initials onto the others wall. Three quick flashes for an urgent meeting and then one was flashed in response.

Roxas and Axel had drifted apart during their high school days. He didn't intentionally drift away from Axel; they had just chosen separate paths. It wasn't that they weren't still friend, no; they just weren't as close anymore. So it came as a complete surprise to Roxas when he was doing his nightly pile of homework he saw three quick flashes of light project onto his wall. Without really thinking about what he was doing he sent a beam of light back to Axel. He carefully eased open his window and climbed smoothly out onto the branch that led to the old tree house. As he walked into the almost forgotten hide out Axel appeared from his side.

"I was wondering if you'd remember" Roxas rolled his eyes and began to look around at the forgotten treasures of the tree house, named by Axel as "The Burrow". To this day Roxas still didn't know how he had come up with that name.  
"Of course I do, we've used that signal for almost 6 years, Axel, it's not something I could easily forget" Axel looked thoughtful.  
"No I don't suppose it is" They sat down simultaneously in the blue and red bean bags that had furnished the Burrow in their youth.

They remained in silence until Roxas' curiosity got the better of him.

"So" Axel's bright green gaze turned to his  
"So"  
"Why'd you want to see me?"  
"Because"  
"Because. . . "Axel simply shrugged and stayed silent. Roxas followed suit still puzzling over why Axel had called him here.

"Roxas" Roxas hummed in response"Do you remember that time when I fell off the branch trying to get to your room?"

Roxas nodded, he remembered the incident very well. It had been just before they started to drift apart, one of the last times they had met in the Burrow. Axel had tried to get into his room when Roxas didn't see the light blinking at him; Axel had gotten impatient and had ended slipping when he had tried to climb into the blonde's room. Roxas, alerted by Axel's yell had hauled Axel back onto the branch and they had crawled back to the burrow. Axel had fallen through the gap the acted as a door and had landed on top of Roxas they had laughed but their laughter had stirred something within them. They had stared into each others eyes, lost the oceans and fire that turned within. Something had happened that neither fully understood but both knew existed. Whether they knew it or not they would always be part of each others lives for better or worse. Axel had had many boyfriends and girlfriends but was unable to settle with any of them. Roxas had mainly kept to himself but still went through a fair many partners as well. All relationships that lay outside their own couldn't last; Fate had them well and truly star crossed.

"Well, remember how we acted nothing had happened?"  
"Yeah"

"Well I think maybe something did" Axel seemed so unsure of himself it was as though they were 15 again and completely nervous and embarrassed as they had disentangled themselves from each other and returned home without a word.

"Axel, we know something happened, we always have, I just don't think we wanted to admit it" Axel smiled sheepishly and stood up.

At 18 he was handsome, although extremely skinny, with flaming red hair and tear drop tattoos he was a hard guy to miss, it didn't help that he was almost six-foot.

Roxas stood also. At 17 going on 18 he still looked 13 years old, with flaxen spikes that defied gravity ad bright ocean blue eyes that held hidden depths, he on the other hand stood at 5 foot 6 his top most spike barely reached Axel's chin.

"Roxas, I can't keep away anymore, we both leave for college in a few weeks and after that who knows when we'll see each other" Axel had stepped forward and had drawn Roxas' hand into his chest holding them there. Pleading with his eyes for Roxas to agree and approve.

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes and knew that he was right; there was no way around it.

"I know, Axel. I know." They both smiled softly at each other, illuminated by the light coming from the ancient lighting system Roxas had set up in the same year as the mirrors.

"What should we do?" Roxas shrugged.

"Whatever seems right, I guess." Axel looked down at Roxas

"Can I kiss you?" Roxas simply nodded. Axel leant down and pressed his lips to Roxas'. They saw stars explode in front of them and knew that this was right; this was where they were supposed to be. They broke apart grinning.

"I guess we belong together then, those poor college students, never even got a taste" Roxas hit Axel gently on the arm

"Oi, you know you'd rather it was this way" All traces of humour vanished from Axels eyes as he looked at Roxas

"Yeah, I do"

**A.N:** Ahhh! No idea if I should have kept going but it seemed so sweet . . . Let me know what you think by pushing that little white button just there. See it? Woah! It changes colour when you go to click it! You like the colours don't you? Almost as much as I like your reviews *hint hint*


End file.
